indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Boards of Canada
Boards of Canada (BOC) is een Schotse band die bestaat uit de broers Marcus Eoin en Michael Sandison. Hun naam is afkomstig van de National Film Board of Canada, een organisatie die korte films en documentaires maakte. Ze produceren elektronische muziek die nauw verwant is met de genres van ambient en IDM. Momenteel staan ze onder contract bij het Britse label Warp Records. Muziek Vroege jaren De broers begonnen in de vroege jaren tachtig samen met enkele vrienden met het maken van muziek. Ook maakten ze Super 8-video’s waarvoor ze zelf de soundtrack componeerden. Enkele jaren later, vanaf 1987, vormden ze dan ook daadwerkelijk een band, die toen nog muziek produceerde die dichter bij de traditionele genres aanleunde. In 1989 slankte de groep af tot Marcus Eoin, Michael Sandison en Christopher Horne, heden ook bekend onder de noemer Christ. Hij verliet de groep omstreeks 1995. Uit deze tijd stammen ook een reeks albums, al is het merendeel van dit werk binnen vrienden en familie van de band gebleven. Tot op heden zijn enkel A Few Old Tunes, Old Tunes Volume 1 en Old Tunes Volume 2 gelekt via verscheidene P2P-netwerken. Vanaf 1995 De eerste officiële release van Boards of Canada was een EP, Twoism, die uitgebracht werd in 1995. Aangezien de broers dit zelf moesten financieren werd er maar een beperkt aantal oplages verspreid onder het publiek. Hierna werden ze opgemerkt door het label Skam, dat ook Autechre in zijn rangen had. In 1996 werd de EP Hi Scores uitgebracht, wat beschouwd wordt als het eerste publieke werk van Boards of Canada. In februari 1998 werd Boards of Canada gecontracteerd door het bekende Britse label Warp Records. In april van dat jaar kwam de doorbraak voor de broers met de release van Music Has the Right to Children. Dit was het eerste officiële langspeelalbum van Boards of Canada, en het werd meteen uitstekend onthaald door het grote publiek. Zo behaalde het onder meer een maximumscore in het Amerikaanse online muziektijdschrift Pitchfork. In 2000 werd er een nieuwe EP uitgebracht, In a Beautiful Place out in the Country. In dit album werd gealludeerd op de Branch Davidians, een sekte die onder leiding stond van David Koresh. In 2002 kwam er met Geogaddi een nieuwe lp op de markt. Dit album betekende een resolute stijlbreuk met het voorgaande werk. Waar de vorige platen vooral warm, nostalgisch geluid te bieden hadden bracht Geogaddi een heel duister geluid, waarin hier en daar satanische invloeden te bespeuren waren. Niettemin werd ook dit album zeer positief onthaald door pers en publiek. Na drie jaar stilte bracht Boards of Canada in 2005 The Campfire Headphase uit. Met dit album, waarin opnieuw een zeer organisch geluid te horen was keerden de broers terug naar hun roots. Ook waren er op dit album voor het eerst akoestische gitaars te horen. In 2006 werd met de EP Trans Canada Highway het voorlopig laatste album uitgebracht. Invloeden en stijlen De broers Sandison zijn in hun jeugdjaren erg beïnvloed geweest door de Noord-Amerikaanse tv-cultuur van eind jaren 70, zoals The Six Million Dollar Man en Sesamstraat. Zo zijn er ook een groot aantal samples uit deze programma’s terug te vinden in hun muziek. Ook de documentaires van de NFB speelden hierin een grote rol, met name doordat de kwaliteit van de beelden en muziek niet optimaal was, een eigenschap die ook vaak te horen is in de albums van Boards of Canada. Naast dit ‘kapot geluid’ staan de broers er ook om bekend veel nostalgie en warmte te verwerken in hun muziek. Een ander patroon dat veelvuldig terugkeert zijn de subliminale boodschappen die verwerkt zijn in de muziek. Hierin zijn onder meer verwijzingen te horen naar de Branch Davidians, natuurkundige regels en zelfs naar de duivel. Dit is in het verleden een bron van kritiek geweest, aangezien hen verweten werd dat ze hun luisteraars probeerden te hersenspoelen. Desondanks hebben de bandleden altijd ontkend aanhangers van het satanisme te zijn. Discografie Officiële Releases * Twoism (EP) (1995) * Hi Scores (EP) (1996) * Aquarius (EP) (1998) * Music Has the Right to Children (1998) * Telephasic Workshop (EP) (1998) * Peel Session TX 21/07/1998 (1998) * In a Beautiful Place Out in the Country (2000) * Geogaddi (2002) * The Campfire Headphase (2005) * Trans Canada Highway (2006) Vroeger werk/Beperkte oplage * Catalogue 3 (1987) * Acid memories (1989) * Closes Vol. 1 (1992) * Play by Numbers (1994) * Hooper Bay (1994) * Boc Maxima (1996) * A Few Old Tunes (1991-1995) * Old Tunes Vol.1 * Old Tunes Vol.2 Externe links * www.boardsofcanada.com Categorie:Elektronische muziek Categorie:IDM